


We Don't Always Get What We Want

by stebena2



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Heart-to-Heart, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lucifer is Called Luke, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is STUPID, Triggers, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebena2/pseuds/stebena2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ Pierce is a teenager with a depressing home life and an even worse school life, not to mention his suicidal tenancies. He hates himself and all the things around him, but can a suicide attempt and help from Lucifer change him for the better. ( I suck at summaries, just read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slipping Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Why did I write this shit. I blame Tumblr and that Satan's #1 Prompt.

Cold… Just cold. I could feel myself drowning in it as I slipped further into the darkness. I couldn’t help but think to myself, ‘Is this where it all ends? Am I so shallow as t end it all when people have nothing to call their own in this world?’, but just as quickly as that thought entered my head another joined it.

‘You deserve this. You deserve it all. Your family despises you for being who you are, and you have no friends. You’re all alone in this; you deserve a way out.’

I didn’t listen to my thoughts. I blocked them out and let the darkness take me.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When I woke up I was alone in the place I’d once called home. I checked around the house to make certain. I even looked out the window, just to be safe.

To my eternal surprise, however, there wasn’t anything outside. When I say there wasn’t anything outside, I mean there wasn’t anything outside. There were no other houses, no street lights, nothing. There was just an outstretched sea of blackness that went on for miles.

At this point in time, I officially freaked out. I wasn’t freaked out about the sea of darkness outside my front door, no, I was freaked out at the prospect of having to spend the rest of eternity all alone in a place with plenty of horrific memories.

“Gerard Way,” I screamed out,”you son of a bitch! What happened to the whole ‘Death’ takes you in the form of your fondest memory bullshit? Oh, God, I’m going to be in this place forever.”

“Not if I can help it,” a stranger said quietly.

He was hot, I’m not going to lie. He had jet black hair and a face that looked as if it had been cut from stone by the gods themselves. He was wearing a suit that was all black and appeared to be made of satin. It was accompanied by a black dress shirt and a white tie.

‘Classy, real classy,’ I thought to myself as I tried not to stare at this Adonis-like figure in front of me.

In an effort not to look completely lovestruck, I said the first thing that popped into my head.

“Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?” I said looking bashful.

“I’m the Grim Reaper-who the fuck do you think I am ,Dumbass,” he said as if he expected me to know.

“Umm, I actually don’t know who you are. Why do you think I asked, Genius.” I said, trying to keep from turning red from embarrassment.

“Oh, my Father,” he said looking obviously flustered, “I’m Lucifer, but you can just call me Luke.” He extended his hand to me, and for the second time that day, I passed out.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ discusses some things with his new acquaintance, Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy it.

“Oh, damnit, why does this always happen? For once, can some just not pass out on me,” those were the words I heard when the first beams of light hit my eyes.

He was pacing, whatever this thing-person? I don’t know. Whatever this attractive creature was, it was pacing.  
‘God, he’s cute when he’s flustered,’ I thought to myself.

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, don’t fucking think that. Whatever it is could be dangerous. I’m dead, but I’m not stupid,’ another voice inside my head said.  
‘I don’t know though, he seems intriguing.’ I said to myself, trying my hardest to reason.

‘God, just how dense are you? If he fucks you up, don’t say I didn’t warn you,’ my possible voice of reason said as it dissipated like the wind, leaving me alone with a feeling of dread coursing through my stomach.

“Yo,” I said,”you going to help me up or what,” I said weakly.

Almost instantly he ran towards me and gave me his hand. 

‘He’s so strong,’ I thought to myself as he helped me up, ‘I must weigh like 150, and he didn’t put any effort in at all.’

“I’m sorry about passing out on you like that. It...It just happens sometimes. I can’t really control it,” I said, barely above a whisper.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Luke said with a wry smile.

‘Oh, wow, that’s really fucking creepy,’ I thought to myself.

“Ok… Let’s cut to the chase, who are you, and what are you doing here?” I asked in a condescending tone.

“There’s no need to be rude, Love. I could ask you the same,” he said, keeping his composure.

“Yeah… See, that little attitude you’ve got there isn’t working for me. I’m only going to ask you this one more time. Who the fuck are you?” I asked, clearly with an attitude.

“I already told you, Love, the name is Lucifer,” he said dryly.

‘Ok, JJ, this guy’s nuttier than a bag of squirrel shit. You should watch yourself and that temper of yours,’ I thought.

“Ok, let’s say that you are Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness himself; what in the name of sweet, sweet hell do you want with me?” I asked, admittedly not in the most polite manner.

“Well, I’m bored, and you just happen to be the most interesting thing in the vicinity,” he said with a sadistic smile.

“Yeah, well I’m not going to be anybody’s play thing. I might be dead, but I still have my dignity,” I said.

“See, that there’s exactly why I like you so much. Not many people have the audacity to stand up to me like you do, Love,” he said coyly.  
“Yeah, well, I’m not like most other people,” I said dryly.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he said as he gave me a wink.

‘Oh, holy mother of fucking hell, did this bastard just wink at me? God, oh God, somebody get me some water. I think I’m gonna melt!’ I thought--no screamed- in my head.

“Firstly, don’t get anything confused, asshole, I’m not interested. Secondly, if I have to spend eternity here, I’m not going to spend it here with you,” I turned around and started for the kitchen, “Thirdly, kindly fuck off, I’m not in the mood for mind games.”

‘Good for you,JJ, you’ve finally grown some balls,’ I thought as I mentally applauded myself for resisting his charms.

My mental celebration lasted all of one second as he said something that stopped me right in my tracks.

“You do realize that you’re not dead, Love.”

That got my attention real quick. I turned around so fast that I swear my head spun all the way around,  
“What.The.Fuck.Do.You.Mean.”

“I mean you’re not dead, Love, I honestly didn’t think you were stupid,” Lucifer said, in the most condescending tone that has ever existed.

“Explain. Now!!”

“Of course, Love,” Luke said.”This little place here is a purgatory of sorts. It basically the waiting room to Hell, or should I say your very own personal hell.”

“What exactly do you mean by my own personal hell?” I said very, very fast.

“It means exactly what it sounds like, Love. it’s the most torturous place that your very essence could come up with. A combination of all of your fears and such, it’s quite dreadful,” he said rather nonchalantly.

“Ok...ok. Don’t start to freak out, JJ. Don’t freak out. It’ll all be-” 

“You’d better not say ok because it most certainly will not be ok. Well, at least for you it won’t be,” Luke said with his rather sexy smirk.

“What the hell do you want from me? What in the sweet, sweet name of fucking hell did I do to deserve this?” I said rather flustered.

“You’re you, Love, that’s all you had to be to deserve this,” Luke said

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,I’m doomed,” Hot tears were falling down my face at this point, “I’m so screwed.”

“If you’d stop your panicking I’ll get to why I’m actually here. I’d like to offer you a deal,” Luke said.  
“What kind of deal?” I said.

“I’m offering you a get out of Hell free card, sweetheart.”

“Ok. What do I have to do to get this, blow you?” I said with sarcasm that I probably shouldn’t have been using. 

“All you have to do is give me your soul, though the blowjob wouldn't hurt your case either,” Luke said. His pearly white teeth flashing into a smile.

'Wow, he's killing me inside. Damn it,' I thought to myself.

“But I’m already dying. Wouldn’t you get it anyway?” I said with the slightest-no greatest- apprehension I could muster.

“No I wouldn’t get it. It would be sent to some demon to torture until you’re stripped of all that makes you human. You’d become a demon, Love. That’s not the best look for you,” he said with his face turning in contempt.

‘Aww, Satan actually cares, how sweet,’ I thought to myself.

“So, you’re telling me that Supernatural is actually real.”

“You could put it like that; though, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said as he suddenly looked down. It was almost as if he was embarrassed.

“Okie-Dokie, I’m going to go ahead and ignore that and ask what exactly the terms of this agreement are.”

“It’s quite simple really, you get to live if I get your soul.”

“Why exactly would I agree to that? I hate my life.” I said

“It’s true that you do hate your life, but you only hate it right now.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I think I’d know if I really hated it or not,” I said.

“Ok, hear me out, I know you think you hate the life you have, so how about I convince you of otherwise? What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Umm...You don’t convince me and I’m bound to you for all of eternity,” I said

“Ok, If I don’t convince you within a year I’ll rescind your contract, and you can go to hell.”

“But, what’s in it for me?”

“You get to hang out with me for a year, is that not enough?”

“Nope, it isn’t, sorry.”

“How badly do you want to get out of hell, JJ, I could leave you right now to die,” He said as he took up a serious tone.

“Ok,ok,ok, you have a deal,” I said.

‘Let’s hope that you don’t end up regretting this later on, JJ,’ I thought to myself.

“Well, ok then. Let’s get on with the show,” He said as he bent down to my level and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. It's been really fun to write. I also decided that I'm going to be listing songs that go with the individual chapters from now on. This week's song is 'Hell Above by Pierce the Veil'. It seemed to go with the whole theme of the chapter. Comments are always appreciated  
> -XOXO JJ Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and I might actually finish this one.


End file.
